Night Terrors
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Ritsu ha estado teniendo problemas para dormir. Una noche, sale a dar un paseo para aclarar su mente y casi le ocurre algo terrible. Menos mal que le salva el hombre del que casi está enamorado. Rated M por referencias a non-con y palabrotas. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Enlace Original: **Nigth Terrors: (www) . (fanfiction) .net(/s/) (9655414) (/1/) (Night-Terror) Sin espacios ni paréntesis.

**Autor: **Gazlover12-Canada: (www( . (fanfiction) .net(/u/) (2294854) (/Gazlover12-Canada) Sin espacios ni paréntesis.

**Traducción:** Luna Lunática

**Disclamer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece. El fic original es de Gazlover12-Canada, yo sólo hago la traducción.

**Resumen:**Ritsu ha estado teniendo problemas para dormir. Una noche, sale a dar un paseo para aclarar su mente y casi le ocurre algo terrible. Menos mal que le salva el hombre del que casi está enamorado. Rated M por referencias a non-con y palabrotas. Two-shot.

**Avisos: **intento de violación y palabrotas.

**N/T: **Aquí vengo con una nueva traducción en honor a mis queridos Ritsu y Takano :) En esta ocasión es un two-shot (dos capítulos). Ninguno de los dos es demasiado largo pero me gustó el fic y creí que estaría bien traducirlo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Ah, por cierto, se aclara en los avisos que hay un intento de violación, no es nada demasiado fuerte, sólo ciertas alusiones a ello, pero si es un tema delicado para ti, te ruego que no sigas leyendo. Si lo haces, es tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno. **

El aire de la noche era frío y húmedo. Había llovido, pero ahora sólo había una fina niebla flotante. Era bien pasada la medianoche, lo que significaba que no era un buen momento para que alguien estuviese todavía en las calles. Especialmente alguien que no tiene una chaqueta, cartera o incluso un teléfono. Ritsu acababa de pasar a ser ese alguien. No había estado durmiendo bien. Durante muchos días, de hecho. Su mundo de los sueños había sido conquistado por inquietantes pesadillas. La mayoría estaban mezcladas, pero siempre partían de la misma. Takano estaría en una habitación completamente blanca. Él saldría pero algo lograría retenerle. Se daría la vuelta y se enfrentaría cara a cara con tres personas: su madre, su padre y An.

La desaprobación en sus caras, y las burlas, los gritos. Nunca ha sido capaz de distinguir lo que decían, pero todas las palabras sonaban muy duras. Lo único que Ritsu odiaba era que alguien se sintiese decepcionado de él. Así que en su sueño, se daría la vuelta y buscaría a la única persona que realmente le había hecho feliz… Takano. Pero cuando lo hiciese, él se habría ido.

Esa noche el sueño había comenzado como lo había estado haciendo durante la última semana. Sin embargo, sólo duró hasta que se despertó alrededor de la una. Sudaba y por sus mejillas caían lágrimas, y su piel se sentía fría y caliente a la vez. En ese momento, su cuerpo y su mente sólo necesitaban una cosa: aire fresco.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando por las calles vacías de la ciudad, tratando desesperadamente de limpiar su mente perturbada. El estrés no le estaba haciendo bien. En esos últimos días el estómago le había estado doliendo más que nunca y no había sido capaz de concentrarse adecuadamente. Lo peor de todo, era que Takano se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que algo le molestaba, lo que le llevó a entrometerse.

—¿Qué hago? —murmuró para sí mismo, pasándose la mano por el pelo ya de por sí despeinado.

No se había vestido exactamente para salir a la calle. Todavía llevaba los vaqueros (con los que se había dormido) y una camiseta. No tenía nada, pero estaba bien, ya que no tenía intención de ir demasiado lejos, o durante mucho tiempo.

—¡An-chan nunca me escucha! No me gusta en ese sentido… y he intentado explicárselo tantas veces. Mi madre igual… ella nunca me escucha o me apoya, y padre siempre se pone de su parte…

Ritsu no quería hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre. Era simplemente demasiado estrés. Bueno, eso no quiere decir que su trabajo actual no fuera estresante (¡muy estresante!), ¡pero le gustaba! Nadie estaba celoso de él y estaba haciéndolo todo por sí mismo por primera vez. Le gustaban sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso se podía decir que eran amigos. Su jefe… bueno, eso era más complicado.

—… Y Takano… Me estoy enamorando de él cada vez más.

Sus reflexiones terminaron cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado a una parte más bien sucinta de la ciudad. Había un pequeño pub, más bien cutre, justo en frente. Un grupo de hombres estaban ahí de pie sosteniendo unas copas y… ¿mirándole? Ritsu desvió rápidamente la mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo mientras arrastraba los pies pesadamente.

—¡Eh, espera un momento, guapito! ¿Dónde vas tan rápido?

Una mano le tocó el hombro, él se puso rígido y se volvió. Uno de los hombres del grupo ahora estaba detrás de él. Debía tener unos cuarenta años, corpulento, con el pelo gris y dientes desagradables. Su aliento olía a whisky barato.

—Eh… mmm… yo… re… regresaba a casa—tartamudeó Ritsu rápidamente, pensando internamente "¡Oh, mierda!".

—Con que a casa, ¿eh? —El borracho (¿estaba realmente borracho?) sonrió—. Creo que deberías quedarte aquí conmigo y mis amigos. Podemos pasar un buen rato juntos…

Ritsu estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

—No, no, gracias. Realmente tengo que volver…

—¿No me has escuchado?¿Crees que puedo dejar que algo tan bonito se desperdicie?

Entonces el hombre le agarró por el brazo con su mano carnosa. Ritsu… bueno, no era exactamente la persona más fuerte del mundo. Su figura era delgada y él no tenía mucho músculo. Sabía que no podría escapar. Si tan sólo hubiera corrido… Pero su miedo le había paralizado.

—¡No! —gritó, tratando de sacudirse del agarre.

—Shh… no tengas miedo, cariño. Dios todopoderoso, eres tan bonito como una chica. No he tenido una buen rato con una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que podrás sustituir a una realmente bien.

Ritsu se estremeció cuando el hombre se acercó más, utilizando una mano para acunar suavemente su mejilla. La otra todavía le estaba agarrando el brazo con fuerza. Podía sentir el cálido aliento del hombre y su horrible olor en la cara. Sabía que en cualquier momento los labios agrietados y viciosos del hombre estarían contra los suyos y la idea le daba ganas de vomitar.

Pero… ese momento nunca llegó.

Una mano salió volando de la nada, dando un duro golpe contra la mejilla del hombre. Este se tambaleó hacia atrás y terminó dejando ir a Ritsu, haciendo que el editor diese un paso atrás rápidamente, tropezando con sus propios pies, cayendo al suelo en el proceso. Mientras miraba hacia arriba, la luz de la luna iluminó un rostro que pudo reconocer al instante. Supo que estaba salvado.

—Más te vale mantenerte lejos de él —le ordenó Takano. Por una vez, no estaba gritando. En cambio, su voz era fría y mortal.

—¿Q-Qué?

El hombre debía estar borracho, porque todavía no se había recuperado del golpe. A Takano no parecía importarle. Agarró al hombre por la camiseta y le dio otro puñetazo. Probablemente le había roto la nariz.

—¡He dicho que te alejes de él! —Ahora sí estaba gritando—. ¡Ahora mismo, pedazo de mierda!

Finalmente lo hizo. El hombre volvió en sí y se tambaleó hacia atrás, hacia sus amigos quienes habían estado observando todo el tiempo, pero que parecían demasiado nerviosos para intervenir. Ritsu había permanecido en estado de shock, observando pero sin registrar nada realmente. Finalmente parpadeó cuando algo le rodeó la espalda.

—Ritsu, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Takano suavemente, envolviendo su chaqueta con fuerza alrededor de la espalda del hombre más pequeño. El editor estaba pálido y bastante conmocionado, pero por lo demás no parecía físicamente lesionado.

—¿T-Takano-san? —preguntó Ritsu, aturdido.

—Estoy aquí… —murmuró su jefe para tranquilizarle—. Vamos, vamos a casa. Honestamente, idiota, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Ritsu, todavía conmocionado, no tenía respuesta. Incluso permitió que le alzara al estilo nupcial. Se preguntó brevemente cómo le había encontrado Takano, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Takano era tan cálido… y por eso hundió la cara en su pecho, en parte por el calor, y en parte para ocultar los horrores de esa noche, ahora oscura y triste.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece. La idea original es de **Gazlover12-Canada**, yo sólo hago la **traducción.**

**N/T:** He tardado en actualizar más de lo esperado pero es que la vida real me ha impedido sentarme a traducir tranquilamente. Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo, el último.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Media hora después, Ritsu estaba sentado en el sofá de su jefe, envuelto en una manta y temblando. Su mente finalmente había registrado el hecho de que casi había sido forzado a tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido ebrio y totalmente aterrador. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero él no parecía darse cuenta porque su mente volvía continuamente a lo que había pasado.

_¡Eh, espera un momento, guapito! ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? _

_Podemos pasar un buen rato juntos… _

_Shh… no tengas miedo, cariño._

Ritsu salió de sus pensamientos cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Se estremeció al sentirlo, haciendo que Takano retirase su mano. Suspiró y se arrodilló, ofreciéndole una humeante taza de té.

—Toma esto… Lo necesitas para entrar en calor.

Las palabras de Takano eran suaves… tan suaves. El editor hizo lo que le decían, tomando la taza y bebiendo. El líquido le quemó los labios y la garganta, pero en ese momento no le importaba realmente. Ahora su mente estaba centrada en su jefe. Si Takano no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, sólo Dios sabía qué estaría pasando con él en ese momento.

El peso del sofá se hundió a su lado y Ritsu notó que Takano se había sentado junto a él, por primera vez, manteniendo un poco de distancia. También por primera vez, Ritsu no estaba seguro de querer esa distancia. Necesitaba sentirse seguro. Takano le había salvado, por lo que estaba a salvo con él. Ritsu se acercó rápidamente y enterró la cara en su hombro.

—Ritsu, mírame —le pidió Takano. Los ojos verdes miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse lentamente con los marrones. El editor en jefe levantó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de Ritsu con el pulgar—. Todo está bien ahora… Estás a salvo. No dejaré que nada te pase. Nunca.

—G-Gracias… —susurró Ritsu, encontrando su voz finalmente. Estaba un poco agitado pero al menos podía formar palabras.

—Sin embargo, quiero que me contestes a algunas preguntas —le informó Takano—. Como, por ejemplo, qué estabas haciendo en una zona tan mala de la ciudad, por la noche y sin siquiera un teléfono.

Oh, mierda…

—Sólo…. Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire —dijo Ritsu, apartando la mirada.

—Ritsu… dijo Takano con un poco de severidad, tomando a Ritsu por la barbilla, obligándole a encontrar su mirada de nuevo—. He estado preocupado por ti desde hace un tiempo. Has estado muy estresado últimamente y todavía no estamos ni cerca del final del ciclo. Explícate. Ahora.

Bueno, era prácticamente imposible decirle que no a Takano cuando lo decía en ese tono serio. Ritsu comenzó a hablar:

—B-Bueno… He estado teniendo pesadillas… ¡nada de lo que preocuparse! —se rió nerviosamente.

—¿Sobre?

—¿Qué?

—¿Sobre qué son esas pesadillas? —preguntó Takano con impaciencia.

—¡Cosas sin importancia! —Ritsu empezaba a estar a la defensiva. No había manera de que pudiera explicarle a su ex y jefe que estaba soñando con él. Bueno, con su familia también, pero él era el tema principal de los sueños.

—¡Onodera!

—¡Vale! —chilló Ritsu.

Luego, después de suspirar, procedió a explicar los temas preocupantes de sus recientes pesadillas. Por supuesto que no le contó las partes más vergonzosas, pero básicamente Takano ahora lo sabía todo. Esperaba que se riera, pero en vez de eso dos brazos le envolvieron de forma inesperada.

—Ritsu —Takano suspiró, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su primer amor—. No se puede estar tan estresado por esas cosas. No te preocupes por tu familia. Si no te apoyan, ese es su problema. Tú eres tú. No tienes que hacerte cargo de la editorial, y sin duda alguna no tienes que casarte con esa chica. Quiero que te concentres sólo en tres cosas a partir de ahora: tú, tu trabajo y yo. Eso es todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, probablemente ese había sido el discurso más largo que Takano le hubiese dicho nunca. Sin embargo, sus palabras le hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Sonrió levemente y estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando Takano continuó:

—Y no quiero que salgas solo por la noche. Puedes ser tan idiota a veces. A partir de ahora, cuando te estés estresados, ven aquí, ¿vale?

No había realmente un punto de discusión.

—Sí —suspiró—. Y, de verdad, Takano… gracias. No tengo ni idea de qué habría hecho si tú no… Si ese hombre hubiese llegado a… —se estremeció, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Los brazos de Takano se apretaron a su alrededor.

—Nunca dejaría que alguien tocase a alguien mío.

Ritsu enrojeció.

—Eres tan posesivo… —murmuró.

—Lo digo en serio, Onodera —le dijo Takano con severidad—. El mundo puede ser un lugar peligroso a veces. Hay que tomar precauciones, especialmente alguien como tú.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Eso significa que eres un objetivo. ¡Basta con mirarte! Una cara adorable, una figura esbelta, aura inocente… ¡Y ni hablar de ese culo tan sexy!

—¡Takano-san!

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo, estaba absolutamente agotado. No entendía cómo era posible que Takano no estuviese luchando por mantenerse despierto. Él llevaba cuatro tazas de café y aún así no podía dejar de poner su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Esta mañana se había quedado cerca de Takano mientras caminaban hacia el trabajo. Las secuelas de la noche anterior le habían vuelto… cauteloso. Por ejemplo, cada vez que un desconocido le miraba, él se tensaba y se aseguraba de estar cerca de su jefe. Esperaba que ese sentimiento se fuese pronto.

Ah, sí, había otra cosa. Takano le había apuntado a clases de defensa personal los fines de semana… ¡y todo estaba lleno de chicas! Sí, como que la situación no era nada vergonzosa. Así que ahora no tenía ganas de que llegase el sábado por la tarde.

De cualquier forma, estaba agradecido de que Takano hubiese estado ahí para salvarle, y mantenerle a salvo.

Oh, bien, ¡ahora estaba casi completamente enamorado de él!

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
